Jumanji One Piece Style
by VeryCoolPerson
Summary: What if there was a game based on One Piece with similar magical properties as Jumanji? The game brings from the OP world its dangers and characters that will bring mischief and terror onto an unsuspecting town. Full summary inside. DISCONTINUED.
1. It's Raining Cannon Balls!

**Summary: What if there was a One Piece game with similar magical properties as Jumanji? The game brings from the OP world its dangers and characters that will bring mischief and terror to an unsuspecting town. Linda and her best friend Mavis are the first victims of the game and like Jumanji they must finish it if they wish for everything to return to normal. That is if they don't get themselves killed first.**

**Chapter One: It's Raining Cannon Balls!**

Linda Spellman, clad in her Spongebob pajamas, put the movie Iron Man in the DVD player and grabbed the DVD remote. She went and sat on the couch, fast forwarding through the previews. When the previews were done she pressed play. It was a hot Saturday afternoon and Linda had the AC on full blast. School had gotten out last week and although she was happy with the fact she was also feeling a bit miserable. She was bored out of her freaking mind! All she had to do was either watch movies or take a nap. She already did the latter and so now it was on to the movie option.

Linda watched as the American soldiers died off one by one. She always felt a bit sad when she watched this part; one moment everyone is getting acquainted with one another and the next moment everyone is dead. Linda picked the remote up to fast forward to the action scenes where Iron Man was present but her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was her best friend.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Linda! You have got to come over here, quick! I have something real nice that you're just going to love!" Her best friend Mavis Williams said excitedly.

"Okay Mavis, calm down. What is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you over the phone; you have to come over to see." Mavis replied. Linda let out a groaning noise and told him, "Fine." She hung up and ran up the stairs to her room. She threw off her Spongebob pajamas and grabbed from her drawer a white shirt with transparent sleeves and dark blue skinny jeans.

Linda looked at herself in the mirror and gazed at her reflection. She was somewhat satisfied with what she saw; her caramel-colored skin appeared darker because of tanning (she had been napping outside for the past few days). Her long, ebony hair rested lightly on her shoulders. Linda grabbed a comb from her drawer and combed through her hair. After studying herself for a moment she decided to leave it in a ponytail. It could be more easily managed and she didn't have to worry about whether or not her hair was standing up (that seemed to happen a lot).

Linda grabbed a sticky note from her drawer and scribbled a quick note to her parents. She bounded down the stairs and stuck the note on the fridge. She then exited the house through the front door and shielded her eyes from the blazing sun. Today the weather report said it would be ninety degrees. _Whatever Mavis has to show me had better be worth it; it's too hot to be outside!_ Linda went to retrieve her bike and pedaled in the direction of her friend's house.

_Ten minutes later_

Linda arrived at Mavis' house and left her bike on his lawn which appeared recently cut. Mavis' house was a rambler home that appeared small on the outside but is large on the inside. Going up the cobbled stone path, Linda raised her hand to knock but the door swung open, revealing a grinning young boy with black hair and twinkling blue eyes. His pale skin appeared flush and he had on red shirt with black shorts.

"Hey Linda! What took you so long?" Linda scowled and pushed past him.

"It always takes me at least ten minutes to get to your house Mavis." Linda informed him.

"Sure but you could have stopped by a store on the way, speaking of stores did you get me anything?" Mavis asked hopefully.

"What? No! I didn't go to any store Mavis. Listen, can you just show me what you wanted to show me so I can leave?" Linda asked crossing her arms.

"Oh come on Linda. I don't have to show it to you right away."

"You do if you don't want anything broken." Linda threatened. Mavis held up one hand in surrender and shut the door with the other. He walked through the living room with Linda following behind. Mavis entered the kitchen and walked over to the door that led to the basement where his room was located.

"It's down here! Remember when I told you my uncle went to Japan for three months?" Mavis asked descending the stairs.

"Yeah you did. Why? Did your uncle return?"

"Yeah. He visited yesterday and gave me a gift he had bought in Japan!"

"Oh really? That's cool. I always wanted to go to Japan." Linda said. Mavis jumped the last two stairs and headed for his room. The basement was kept tidy and in neat order; there was a black couch with red pillows that stood a few feet away from a medium-sized television. Between those two stood a wooden table with a glass top. Manga volumes were stacked neatly on the table. Linda saw the manga was One Piece. Mavis' room was adjacent the small what Linda would call living room. She could see him on his knees searching for something under his bed.

"Linda look!" Mavis said moments later. He emerged from the room with a rectangular box. He placed it on the table and Linda's eyes widened. The rectangular box had the picture of Luffy and his crew members from One Piece. Luffy was enlarged while the other characters like his friends and enemies were slightly smaller. In bold and enlarged print read: _One Piece Adventures!_

"What is this? A board game?" Linda questioned. Mavis nodded his head with such zeal Linda was briefly afraid it might pop off.

"Your uncle said he got this from Japan?"

"Yup! He said he found it in this toy store and he knew I liked anime so he got it for me!" Mavis said.

"If that's the case why isn't it in Japanese?" Linda asked pointing at the English-written title. Mavis shrugged, the grin on his face refusing to fade.

"I dunno. My uncle didn't know either. But he bought it _because_ it was in English. So, do you wanna play?" Mavis asked, his blue eyes shining.

"Um… sure. I haven't played a board game in forever." Linda said. Mavis let out a whoop of joy and went to get chairs. A few minutes later Linda and Mavis had the game set up and Mavis was now reading the instructions found on the box. The game somehow reminded her of the movie Jumanji she had watched two nights ago. The board had a simple design; blue background with white clouds. There were also pictures of sea kings and islands from the series. In the middle of the board was a glassy dome. This was probably why she related the game to Jumanji; the Jumanji board game also had a glassy dome that foretold bad things.

"Okay the instructions say 'Will you be the next Pirate King? Embark on a voyage to find the legendary treasure One Piece. The rules of the game are simple: players roll the dice and try to become the next Pirate King by going through trials and defeating their enemies. Only one may win. Who will it be? You or your friends?' Oh man that sounds cool!" Mavis said.

"It sounds okay." Linda replied taking out four game pieces. "Okay, pick your piece." Linda commanded him. Mavis put the box down and stared at the four game pieces. There was a marine ship, the Going Merry, the Thousand Sunny and a Den Den Mushi. Mavis chose the Going Merry while Linda chose the Thousand Sunny.

"You go first since it's your game. But I'm only allowing it this one time; next time it will be rock, paper, scissors." Linda said grinning. Mavis grinned back and grabbed the dice.

"Okay, watch out. I'm going to be the next Pirate King!" Mavis boasted puffing out his chest. He threw the dice and they both watched as the dice rolled momentarily then stopped.

"Five! Not bad, not bad at all." Mavis said moving his piece five spaces. "Your turn!"

"Wait Mavis, look at that!" Linda gasped out pointing at the glass dome. Mavis looked at the dome in confusion. His eyes widened when words began forming inside._ These round, black balls are not play toys; they shoot to kill and make a loud noise._ Mavis scrunched his face in confusion. "What?"

"Um… this is probably part of the game. You probably have to guess what their talking about." Linda suggested though she had a feeling that wasn't quite right.

"Okay if that's true then what—"

"Wait. Do you hear that?" Linda interrupted. Mavis stopped to listen also. There was a distinct whistling sound that seemed to be approaching closer and closer. Suddenly a huge explosion sounded from upstairs. The entire house shook and seemed about to collapse. Linda gasped aloud and fell to the floor and watched as Mavis did the same thing. She saw Mavis' floor covered with manga volumes that had fallen from his bookshelf.

"Linda! What's going on? What's happening?" Mavis shouted in a high-pitched voice.

"I-I don't know!" Linda shouted back in the same tone. She heard another whistling sound and knew what this meant.

"Cover your head!" Linda shrieked doing the action herself. Another explosion sounded though this time it did not hit the house. The house still resonated from the blast.

"What's going on? Is this a terrorist attack?" Mavis questioned, his voice muffled. Linda thought he sounded as if he was going to cry but of course she couldn't blame him.

"It's coming again!" Mavis cried out. He was right; Linda could hear another whistling sound approach closer only this time several others accompanied it. Linda gasped as the basement wall where the TV stood suddenly exploded. Another explosion sounded upstairs and again in the laundry and computer room [AN: these are also in the basement]. Linda was crying now. Fragments of wood rained down and smoke from pulverized drywall not only clouded her vision but made it hard to breathe. More whistles sounded. Linda gasped and choked on the smoke, sitting up.

"Stay down Linda! If we had been standing…" Mavis trailed off, his voice a whimper.

"Mavis I," Linda coughed and began again, "I know what's attacking us. Cannon balls!" Mavis' room exploded suddenly and Linda dropped quickly enough for the ball to sail past over her and cause more damage to the laundry room. Smoke now clouded the entire area and Linda shielded her eyes to keep debris from falling into them.

"Cannon balls?" Mavis repeated incredulously. "How is that even possible?"

"The game!" Linda found the game near her foot. She noticed how it was free of rubble while she was just coated in the stuff. She angrily grabbed the game and noted a cease fire. She no longer heard whistles that signaled impending doom. Not wanting to waste a moment of the peace, Linda saw that the dice were still on the numbers Mavis rolled.

"What are you doing?" Mavis asked crawling over to her. Linda didn't answer right away; she peered closely at the glass dome. It appeared blank and wordless.

"The message. Do you remember what the message said?" Linda asked Mavis pointing at the dome. Mavis closed his eyes in concentration.

"Um yeah. It said something along the lines of 'round, black balls are not…'" He trailed off losing the memory.

"'Play toys; they shoot to kill and make a loud noise'!" Linda finished getting up. "Mavis those were cannon balls. Round, black. Shoot to _kill_!"

"But, but… how is that _possible?_" Mavis demanded.

"I don't know. The game must have summoned them somehow. And you know what? This game is exactly like Jumanji. When you play the game very bad things happen!"

"Fine, Then let's quit playing!" Mavis said jumping up but cringing and dropping back down. Linda didn't blame him; she nearly had her own head decapitated the last time she stood up. Linda sat on the debris-covered couch and gasped when she saw words had formed in the dome. Her eyes widened to that of saucers when she read the message and her lips trembled.

"Mavis… listen to this._ You cannot quit this game, I am sorry to say. If you stop playing now, you will rue this day._" Mavis stared at Linda wide-eyed and with zero comprehension.

"Mavis this means we have to finish the game if we don't want worse things to happen! And, and like in the movie Jumanji once we finish everything will return to normal!" Mavis didn't show any sign of whether or not he understood but then Linda heard the distinct sound of a whistle.

"Oh no! They're coming back! I'm rolling the dice!" She informed an unmoved Mavis. Grabbing the dice, she threw them and waited for them to stop.

**That's it! Plz review.**


	2. Impossible is Not a Word

**Chapter Two: Impossible is Not a Word**

"_Mavis we have to finish the game if we don't want worse things to happen! And like in the movie Jumanji once we finish everything will return to normal!" _

One die stopped and the number was five. Three seconds later the second die stopped and it was the same number.

"Ten!" Linda cried out. She moved her piece ten spaces ahead. Suddenly the whistling stopped and Linda blew a relieved sigh. No more cannon balls… for now, anyway. Mavis crept over to her and stared down at the board game. Linda did the same and stared warily at the message that slowly formed within the dome._ Howling winds, roaring thunder, not taking refuge would be a blunder._ Mavis let out a nervous chuckle.

"Well, we're already inside so we don't have to worry about that part. And I really don't think a thunderstorm would be happening anytime soon with the sun being out and—" A low rumbling noise interrupted Mavis mid sentence. Linda and Mavis glanced apprehensively at each other and then up at where the barrage of cannon balls had blown a significant portion of Mavis' roof off, so now Linda could see the azure sky changing color quickly. Ominous black clouds began to gather and the sun was immediately blotted out, casting a gloomy shadow over the entire town of Moore Town. It was as if day had turned into night.

"Oh man, I was dead wrong about that whole thunderstorm thing! Linda, what do we do?" Mavis demanded covering his head with his hands.

"I don't know! How am I supposed to know?" Linda snapped. Thunder sounded loudly overhead, reverberating the whole house and lightning lit up the obsidian sky.

"Come on. It's about to start. Let's find a place and wait the storm out." Linda suggested packing the game and carrying it under her arm.

"But what if the storm won't go away?" Mavis questioned standing up.

"Let's not think that." Linda answered. They ducked in the computer room which had mounds of rubble and electricity sparking everywhere.

"I don't think this would be a good place to hide when the rain comes." Mavis said stepping back. Linda agreed and suggested the laundry room. They ran into the room which had a similar devastating scene as the computer room. Only there weren't any sparks. Linda observed how the ceiling in here was still intact and would make for a good shelter. The house began quaking and shaking and Linda could hear the distinct sound of the wind blowing. She cringed at the noise the wind produced; it sounded like a chorus of women were screeching hideously at the top of their lungs.

Mavis was making whimpering noises when an explosion of thunder rumbled through the sky and caused the ceiling to collapse!

"Look out!" Linda cried ducking out of the way. Mavis did the same and dodged in the other direction. The wind outside gradually got louder and louder until Linda could literally not hear herself think. A flash of blue illuminated in the computer room before it burst into flames. Linda shrieked and looked away as debris and wood flew in every which direction. After several moments, Linda drew in a shaky breath.

"Wow. It was a good thing we weren't hiding out in that room, huh?" Linda said to a cowering Mavis. She found him recoiled in a tight ball in a corner, his eyes bug-eyed. They narrowed into slits when she spoke to him.

"Do you think this is some kind of a joke? That was lightning Linda! Lightning! Of all the—" He interrupted himself when a drop of water landed on his nose. Linda also felt a drop of water on her head, then arm. She glanced upward and saw droplets of water fall from the murky and obscure sky. Rain. The droplets fell through the cracks and open holes of the roof. Lightning blazed the sky again and thunder came seconds later, roaring like a fierce lion.

The rain started pouring heavily and with the gaping holes in the ceiling and roof, the floor began to collect water with surprising speed.

"Oh no!" Mavis yelped jumping up, his shorts already soaked. He looked at Linda with alarming eyes. "The whole house is going to flood! Linda, what do we do?"

"Why are you always asking me what we should do as if I have all the answers? Why don't _you_ come up with something?" Linda challenged.

"Fine! Give me the game; I'm going to roll." Mavis said holding his hand out. Linda hesitated but handed the game over to Mavis. Her clothes were drenched through; the rain was coming down so fiercely and heavily her vision was completely impaired. She also noticed with terrifying awareness that the water was now up to her knees!

"Come on Mavis! Roll the freaking dice!"

"Okay! But I can't see anything…" Linda glanced to her right where the small living room was located. Because of the jet-black sky, she could only see silhouettes of several figures which were bobbing in the ever-rising water. Lightning flashed, briefly illuminating the basement and allowing Linda to discern the shadowy figures, one of them she could utilize as a floating device. The black couch bobbing lazy-like in the water.

"Mavis! You didn't roll yet, did you?" Linda asked trying to pinpoint her friend in the downpour.

"I can't. The rain is making it impossible." Linda identified Mavis' position and outstretched her hand in the direction.

"Grab onto my hand! I know what we're going to do!" It took several seconds for Mavis to find her hand but once he did she began heading into the direction of the black couch. The water was now up to her chest. They had to swim over to the couch and this proved not an easy feat. Thunder grumbled, the wind howled louder and stronger, forcing water into her eyes. But of course she couldn't let this deter them.

Linda's arms were soon getting tired and she could feel Mavis' hand begin to slip from her own. She tightened her grip and continued on, her gaze fixed on the couch. The sofa was literally in arms reach. Linda outstretched her arm to close the distance and successfully got a hold of the arm rest.

"I got it Mavis! Now you're going to have to help me." Linda informed the boy who didn't seem to make much of an effort. But Mavis obeyed and handed the game to Linda. She threw it on the couch and climbed aboard with great strength. The couch slowly sunk into the water but Linda ignored it.

"Grab my hand, hurry!" Linda yelled reaching out her hand. Mavis took hold of it and clambered on board.

"Okay," Mavis said his voice breathy, "now what?"

"What do you mean 'now what?'? Now you roll the dice." Linda took the dice and shoved them toward him. Mavis just stared at them with blank look. Linda gave him two quick light slaps.

"Come on! If you don't hurry we might drown here!" That seem to snap him out of it. Mavis took the dice and stared at Linda with a frightened look.

"What if… what if when I roll the next bad thing that happens is much worse than this?" Linda shook her head. "Sorry Mavis but we cannot think like that now. We'll have to go through every single thing this damn game throws at us until one of us reach the end. Now roll." Mavis hesitated for a slight second before throwing the dice and due to the pouring rain neither could see what number the dice stopped on. Linda leaned in real close and shouted, "Eight! Move eight spaces!" Mavis obeyed and moved his piece.

Linda peered in real close as the dome formed its foreboding message. _Beware the monster that lives in the sea, it will swallow you whole if you stay idly._ That clearly did not sound good.

"What? What did it say?" Mavis demanded though Linda knew he'd rather not know.

"It said _'beware the monster that lives in the sea, it will swallow you whole if you stay idly.'"_ Mavis' face blanched when Linda finished reading the message.

"Let's not panic, alright? It says 'the monster that lives in the _sea_.' You and I both know there isn't an ocean for miles from here." Linda expected for Mavis to relax even for a teensy bit because the statement was true. But he reacted oppositely; his shoulders tensed and he grinded his teeth together.

"Ma—" But Linda was interrupted by a low growling sound. She knew immediately the sound could not have been the thunder because the noise sounded terrifyingly close… like it was coming from under them….

**Dun dun dun! I always wanted to say that. Anyway thank you MissDilemma for your review! And for everyone else who's reading but not reviewing, because that's okay too (I'm not going to lie, I do the same thing).**


	3. Sea King Meat

**I do not own One Piece.**

**Chapter Three: Sea King Meat**

_Linda was interrupted by a low growling sound. The noise sounded terrifyingly close… like it was coming from under them…._

The two teens stayed statue-still as the growl began getting more pronounced.

"Linda…" Mavis whispered but the words did not reach Linda's ear because of the cacophony around them. Linda swiftly packed up the game and pushed a surprised Mavis into the water. She jumped in herself and resurfaced seconds later only to immediately plunge back under when a huge blast of water slammed into her. She hit the floor of the basement and floated slowly to the surface, dazed, the game slipping from her hand. Two hands grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her from the water.

Linda spluttered out water, noting how salty it tasted. She tried to shake away her dizziness by closing her eyes but a fierce growl forced them to snap open. There in front of them stood a towering figure that had the shape of a dragon. Its eyes were blood red and appeared to glow brightly in the stygian dark. Lightning illuminated the skies, also lighting the basement and Linda nearly choked in fear when she recognized the monster. It was a sea king! And not just any old ugly sea king but the one that had eaten Shanks' arm from One Piece.

The sea king gazed hungrily at the pair while they stared back with trepidation. Linda noticed the game floating happily by her and returned her attention to the sea king who seem to be staring at her intently, as if anticipating for her to grab the game. Sea kings weren't that smart, right? They're just monsters who follow their hungry instincts. If they were smart they would know not to mess with certain pirates.

So Linda made the first move. She pulled away from Mavis' grasp and grabbed the game, diving under. She heard a ferocious roar from above and the water became violent, tossing Linda around like a rag doll. She held onto the game for dear life, however, because she knew she and Mavis were screwed without it. Speaking of which….

"Mavis!" Linda cried resurfacing. The water was now up to her neck! She glanced heavenward as thunder rumbled and gusted winds continued blowing. The rain was pouring down even harder than before! _Okay, that is _it!_ I am getting the hell out of this damned house._ Linda looked in the direction of the stairs and with relief saw they had somehow managed to stay intact.

"Mavis are you still there?" Linda called out. No answer. A shiver ran down her spine and back up. The sea king couldn't have…? No. There's no way she'll believe it. Mavis was a far better swimmer than her; he could elude the sea king easy with his skills… right? Right. She noticed with eeriness that everything had grown calm and quiet. Thunder no longer rumbled overhead, the wind had calmed to a small breeze, the rain had lifted slightly and came down with a steady and light hum. She couldn't even hear or see the sea king. What did that mean?

She realized it was the same for the cannon balls; they stopped firing for a small interval of time. Is this the game's way of saying time-out? Well, she's certainly not going to waste the time. Diving underwater, Linda swam over to the stairs and began climbing them. The process was slow because of the water but she continued on until she reached the top. The door had been blown off though she could not see it anywhere.

Linda cringed at the devastating kitchen scene. A gaping hole replaced the spot where the refrigerator was located. The sink, cupboards and counters were demolished and beyond recognition. Debris and fragmented wood swirled about her. Food, plates and other items also bobbed pathetically in the water. A trash can floated by her and Linda noticed with disgust the spilled contents of the trash floating around. The water here only reached up to her knees so Linda could walk with little trouble.

Thunder sounded in the sky. Linda snapped her head up in time to see a zigzag of lightning. The wind began picking up until it returned sounding like the wailing of forty mourning women. _Oh no! I've run out of time!_ Linda knew what this meant as the rain crashed down with a vengeance. She shrieked as the wind forced her back, making her fall on her butt. Before she could stand the kitchen floor exploded and Linda screamed when she recognized the colossal figure. Linda gripped the game in her hand tightly as the sea king bared it sharp teeth at her.

She knew she couldn't run; the monster would easily catch her. So this is the end then? Game over? The sea king roared and dived toward her. Linda closed her eyes as the monster swallowed her whole.

**The End**

**I'm kidding of course. Please R&R! And thank you MissDilemma for the review and compliment! **


	4. Good Things Come to Those Who Suffer

**I do not own One Piece or its characters or anything related to One Piece. Everything else is mine. All mine! Please enjoy the chapter. Also, credit goes to SniperKingSogeking0341 for the game's message in this chapter.**

**Chapter Four: Good Things Happen to those who Suffer**

_She knew she couldn't run; the monster would easily catch her. The sea king roared and dived toward her. Linda closed her eyes as the monster swallowed her whole._

Linda let out a bloodcurdling scream, holding the game to her chest as she plummeted down, down, down, _BAM!_

"Oof!" she yelped when she hit the ground. Wait, the _ground_? No pool of acid? Linda felt the ground with her hands and noted how it felt coarse and gritty like earth. She struggled to sit upright but whole body felt paralyzed from the shock of the fall and she laid unmoving, allowing herself to slowly recover. After several seconds, Linda lifted her head and observed her surroundings, her eyes widening at what she saw.

Colossal skeleton bones of huge fish lay haphazardly against the ruddy walls and ground. Smaller skeletal bones littered the floor. Fragmented ships were positioned carelessly in various locations. Linda had a faint sense of déjà vu, only she knew she had never been in a place like this before but had only _seen_ it from somewhere. _Now I remember! In the Skypiea arc, that huge snake swallowed Luffy whole and its had a similar setting._ She found this extremely weird and neat at the same time. So she wasn't dead yet, she could survive this!

Linda attempted in standing up, her body still sore, though she could manage. She jumped when a sizzling noise sounded from behind her. Looking in the direction, several drops of water fell from the ceiling and onto a skeletal bone. She gasped when the bone began to erode and become nothing more than ashes. She took a couple steps back, just in time before an acidic drop could touch her. It hit the floor with a sizzle and a thin line of smoke rose from the ground.

_Oh man! It looks like I might _not_ survive this! I have to hurry and get out of here!_ She turned tail and ran (or more like limped) toward one of the damaged ships. When she came up close to one, she saw that it was a marine ship due to the faded blue seagull symbol, though it almost seemed unrecognizable. She stopped short and observed it. The sea king must have torn the ship in half because only the bow was accounted for. The bow had a myriad of holes from the digestive fluids. Linda knew, however, she would be much safer under the ship than staying out in the open.

She hobbled over and ducked within the wooden structure of the bow and stayed there to calm herself. She looked down at the game and opened it. Hers and Mavis' game pieces stood exactly as they left them. The dice were also the same number Mavis had rolled. She drew in her breath sharply with realization. Whatever happened to Mavis? Did he get eaten by the monster? If he did she hoped he was smart enough to find shelter.

She inhaled deeply and then yelled, "MAVIS ARE YOU HERE!" Her voice echoed several times but no other reply came. She tried again. "MAVIS! IT'S ME, LINDA! ANSWER ME IF YOU'RE THERE!" She waited for a response but none came. Her heart faltered then picked up speed as various unpleasant thoughts flooded her mind. What if he drowned? No, he's practically a professional swimmer, that couldn't happen. But what if the sea king didn't swallow Mavis whole like it did to her? What if he chewed him in tiny pieces? What if that acid water touched Mavis and now he's nothing but ashes? What if—? _Oh stop it! Thinking of Mavis' demise would do nothing but give me a heart attack._

Linda decided she would roll the dice, fortunately it was her turn. She had to give Mavis more credit than she was giving him; he's a capable and intelligent person (when he wants to be). No doubt he's probably thinking similar thoughts of her right now… if he isn't dead. _Stop it! Okay, I'm going to roll the dice. Whatever happens _cannot_ be much worse than getting eaten by a sea king._ She took the game in her lap and rolled the dice in one hand while crossing her fingers with the other. Three.

Linda waited for the dome to display its foreboding message. After five seconds no message came. Linda knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. _Does this mean nothing bad happens? _She wondered though that sounded too good to be true. She looked at her piece which she had not yet moved.

"Oh yeah…" she muttered taking the piece and moving it three spaces. Her eyes widened and her heart picked up speed as words formed in the dome. _You may think it's the end and that is that, but a hero will come wearing a yellow straw hat._ Linda sat stunned as the message slowly began sinking in. _Straw hat… don't tell me…?_

"Mmm… the islands in the south~ are so warm~. Paina-purupuru~ Their heads get really hot~! And they're all idiots~!" Linda sat statue-still as the voice got louder and louder with each passing second. _No way… there's no way!_ Linda peered around from her spot and only caught a flash of red. That was all the confirmation she needed.

"Second verse! The islands in the north~ are cold~" Linda stared back down at the game, the glassy dome blank. She thought of its message: _You may think it's the end and that is that, but a hero will come wearing a yellow straw hat._ She jumped up and made a silent cheer and did a little dance. What luck! For once the game actually foretold something _pleasant! _It had brought the hero and main character of One Piece to come and rescue her!


	5. Reunion

**Hey everyone, I have a reason for my absence. If you care to know that reason continue reading, if not, just jump down to the story. My house was burglarized and the jerks stole my laptop. I had all my data, including my stories, on that laptop and now they are gone. So, naturally I was depressed with this and didn't even want to **_**think**_** about resuming my stories. It took me seven long months to get over it because they didn't just steal my laptop but other precious items. Anyways, I bought a new computer, I developed a new habit called making backup files and now I can go back to my stories. I didn't even know people were still reading them because I was seriously thinking of giving this and my other stories up. Also, since I'll be going to college soon that would be another factor as to why I will not be updating often. I'll try for once a week but I'm really lousy at keeping promises. Sorry :P**

**Disclaimers: I do not own One Piece or its characters**

**Chapter Five: Reunion**

_What luck! For once the game actually foretold something pleasant! It had brought the hero and main character of One Piece to come and rescue her!_

Linda packed the game up and hurried after the boy.

"Wait! Wait! Hold on a sec!" Linda called. Luffy stopped singing and turned around.

"Huh? Who are you?" Linda stopped to catch her breath and looked at Luffy.

"My name... is… Linda."

"Oh. My name's Luffy. Nice to meet you!" And with that Luffy turned away and resumed his song.

"Second verse! The islands in the north are cold~ Hyakkoi-koikoi~"

"Wait! Hold it!" Linda called running in front of Luffy.

"Eh? What is it?" He appeared annoyed.

"You have to help me. My friend and I… we were playing a game and bad things began happening and now we're in the belly of a sea king!" Luffy stared at Linda for several long seconds before his whole face brightened.

"You were playing a game? Can I play?"

"What? No! Trust me, you do not want to play this kind of game."

"So… it's like a forbidden game? Oh cool! I want to play!"

"Aren't you listening to what I'm saying? You can't play!" Luffy's face sagged, his eyes appearing forlorn. Linda knew it was physically impossible for a person's face to sag so low. She sighed deciding what the hell.

"Okay, fine you can play. But you have to help me find my friend first. We need him to play the game."

"Okay! What does your friend look like?"

"Uh, he has on a red shirt with black shorts. Okay?"

"Yes."

"Great. Let's go!"

* * *

"Ahhhh… I'm hungry…" Luffy said holding his stomach which had been growling continuously. Linda sighed irritatingly.

"I know you are; you said that ten times in the past half hour!"

"Ahhhh…" Linda and Luffy had been walking around aimlessly while calling Mavis' name. Or rather, Linda was calling out Mavis' name and Luffy was just complaining. She gritted her teeth as Luffy mumbled his plight once more.

"Damn it Luffy, what do you want me to do about it? Why don't you use your hunger as motivation to get us out of here."

"That's it! I've had enough of this cave!" Luffy declared ignoring Linda completely.

"I already told you; we're inside a sea king, not a ca—"

"Gomu gomu no pistol!" Luffy attacked the walls and the reverberations shook the ground, causing Linda to topple backward. She felt a stinging pain on her arm and cheek and realized it was the acid falling from the ceiling. She yelped in pain and shot up from the ground. Luffy struck the walls again using machine gun, seeming oblivious to the damage his aggressive assaults were causing. Luffy's continuous attacks produced tremors making the acidic liquid to rain down in torrents.

"Luffy, you idiot! Stop before you kill us!" Linda cried wincing in pain. She knew the acid would leave permanent marks on her skin. Luffy stopped attacking and looked over at Linda.

"Huh? What did you say—ow! That hurts! Ouch!" Finally, he was getting it. Linda grabbed Luffy and ducked under the nearest shelter she could find. It was a small boat and the sea king apparently had swallowed it whole since everything was intact. Linda could hear the _patter patter_ noise the acid made against the wooden structure of the boat. She looked over at Luffy who presently was blowing on his hands which had thin lines of steam rising out of them. Linda raised her fist high in the air and smashed it as hard as she could into Luffy's head.

Naturally, the hit did not affect Luffy but merely made his head stretch all the way to the ground and back up… smacking Linda in the face.

"Oof!" Linda fell flat on her butt and covered her face which was stinging with pain. "Ow! Damn it!" Luffy appeared confused with this and scratched his head.

"Why are you on the floor? I didn't say anything funny." (1)

"That's not why I fell!" _Ugh! Instead of helping me as I so naively thought he would, this guy is going to kill me!_ It would seem that the game _did not_ help her after all.

"Linda?" A voice called. Linda whirled around and peered over the boat. Yep, there standing holding a bright pink umbrella was Mavis.

"Mavis!" Linda yelled back waving. Mavis hurried over and ducked under the boat.

"Hey," Mavis said breathlessly.

"Hey! You're alive! And you have an… umbrella?" Where the hell did he get that?

"I found it."

"Ahhhh… I'm so hungrrrryyy…" Luffy moaned. He was lying on the ground with a sluggish look on his face. Mavis' eyes widened as he looked around Linda. His mouth dropped open.

"You're… you _kidding!_ Oh my God, that's, that's—"

"Yes, Mavis, we know. Look, now that we've found you. Here." Linda handed Mavis the game.

"Oh, right." Mavis still couldn't stop looking at Luffy with wonderment. He set the game down and opened it. Luffy glanced over and immediately perked up.

"Is that the forbidden game?" He asked excitedly. Mavis raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"Forbidden… game?" He repeated.

"Pay him no mind. Just roll!" Linda ordered. Mavis obeyed and rolled the dice. The three teenagers watched and waited as the dice spun.

* * *

**(1) This little bit I got from one of the episodes in the Alabasta arc. It was one of my many favorite scenes from the episode.**


	6. Free at Last!

**Okay, so my writer's block has been cured… for now. I would like to thank Miyu Hinamori for giving me an idea of how to get Luffy and the others out. I've decided not to use the spiders though but something else from the Jaya Forest (I was having a terrible time coming up with a message for the spiders) but anywho, I like this chapter for a certain reason. Something mega cool happens! Yay! Ahem, let us get back to the story, shall we?**

**Disclaimers: I do not own One Piece or its characters (Aw) but I do own this story and my own characters (Yay!)**

**Notes: Suge – cool, awesome, etc**

** Hai – yes, yeah, okay, etc**

**Chapter Six: Free at Last! **

_Mavis rolled the dice and the three teenagers watched and waited as the dice spun._

One die stopped and the number was three. The other die stopped as well and the number was four. Mavis shakily took his piece and moved it ahead seven spaces. Words began forming within the dome and Linda silently gulped as she read the words. _In another world you must wait until a player roll five or eight._ Mavis' eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"Oh no…" Linda whispered her mouth forming an _O_ as the glass dome began to glow a pale green light. She remembered this from the movie; Allen was sucked into the game and he couldn't escape until someone else rolled a specific number.

"Mavis!" She shrieked as Mavis' entire body began to fade. The light from the dome grew brighter until it blinded Linda's eyes.

"What's happening?" Luffy asked shielding his eyes. But Linda couldn't answer, or rather, did not _want_ to answer because she knew exactly what happened. As the light dimmed enough for Linda to remove her hands away from her face, she saw that Mavis was indeed gone. _This isn't happening. This cannot be happening!_ Linda glanced down at the game, the glass dome empty and wordless. She gritted her teeth and fought the impulse to smash the game into a thousand pieces.

"Where did your friend go?" Luffy asked looking around. Linda sighed placing the palm of her hand to her forehead.

"He's gone," she mumbled, "the game took him." There was silence with the exception of the hissing noises the acid made when it came in contact with something. Finally, Luffy spoke.

"The game took him…? Suge! So, this game is like magic? Now, I definitely want to play!" Linda scowled her eyes narrowing.

"Don't you get it? This game is dangerous! Once you play you can't stop or you'll face some unknown consequences and—" Linda stopped when she saw the look on Luffy's face had remained unchanged. Not even a hint of hesitation. Linda shook her head, a smile appearing on her lips in spite of herself. She had forgotten who she was talking to.

"Okay Luffy, you can play." Linda grabbed the Den Den Mushi piece and placed it on the board. She took the dice and handed them over to Luffy.

"Roll but not too hard." She warned.

"Yosh, here I go!" Luffy threw the dice and they spun at an incredible speed that Linda was briefly afraid they would lose course and end up lost. But one die stopped and several seconds later the other did also. Seven. _Damn it!_ Linda thought depressed.

"Okay, Luffy, now move your piece—the Den Den Mushi—seven spaces."

"Hai," Luffy replied moving his piece. "Oh look! Another message is appearing! I wonder if something cooler will happen." Linda drew in a deep breath and watched as the words appeared. _These green little guys can cut through anything: diamonds, rocks, even sea kings._ Linda shut her eyes tightly trying not to panic while Luffy on the other hand was growing excited.

If something could harm even a sea king, then it's obviously much more dangerous. Linda heard a noise that sounded like metal slicing against metal accompanied with a thunderous beat. She winced as the sound grew closer and practically deafening._ These green little guys can cut through anything…_ Linda gasped when she caught sight of green behind Luffy. Mantis! And the mantises were anything but little. They were the size of her mother's minivan. The thunderous beating was emanating from their flapping wings and the slicing metal was produced by the mantis' rubbing together their bladed claws. A whole army of mantises were heading in Luffy and Linda's direction!

"Whoa! Those bugs are huge!" Luffy commented gaping.

"Yeah they are. Come on Luffy!" Linda cried collecting the game and running the opposite way. Luffy followed and the two began running through the sea king's stomach while also trying not to get hit by the falling acid, though that proved extremely difficult.

"The stupid game had said 'green _little_ guys' but those guys aren't little at all!" Linda complained. One mantis pulled ahead and took a swing at her.

"Yikes!" she yelped ducking in time.

"Gomu gomu no pistol!" Luffy's attack landed causing the mantis to catapult into the wall.

"Thanks Luffy," Linda said holding her chest.

"No problem. Uh-oh!" Luffy ducked as two mantises swung their blades at him. Linda let out a cry as three others charged toward her. She grabbed a sharp-pointed bone from the ground and swung it at one of them. The mantis flew to the side and swung its blade, Linda stepped back enough for the blade to slice her cheek, instead of her entire head. She let out a painful cry and fell to the ground.

"Linda!" Luffy cried. He turned in the direction of the attacking mantises and yelled, "Gomu gomu no machine gun!" Linda watched as Luffy's punches landed and the targeted mantises went sailing. She screamed when one landed directly in front of her. Its wings flapped uselessly and then stopped altogether. Linda stared down at the creature's steely blades and winced at her reflection. Her face was covered with scratches and purple bruises and her bouncy brown hair appeared dull and lifeless. She looked away and saw that Luffy had nearly defeated the entire army of mantises. She looked back down at the blade and her eyes widened when an idea popped in her head.

_These green little guys can cut through anything: diamonds, rocks, even __**sea kings**__._ That's it! Duh.

"Luffy, wait! We need to use these guys to get out here!" Luffy looked over at Linda as he knocked another mantis out.

"Huh?"

"Just lure the mantises toward the walls!" Linda directed. She waved her hands crazily at several mantises. "Hey, you ugly jerks! Try and kill me if you can." Linda sprinted over to the side as the mantises followed suit. She skidded to stop when she reached a wall and turned around. The mantises were charging straight for her blades raised. Linda took a deep breath and ducked as one mantis swung at her. The blade slashed through the wall and blood trickled from the gash. The ground shook so violently Linda flew backwards and she could hear Luffy yelling also.

"Whoa, whoa, what's going on? An earthquake?" He questioned losing his balance. Linda rolled her eyes. Right, an earthquake in the stomach of a sea king. Linda knew what this meant; her plan was working.

"Haha, losers! You were way off your mark." Linda taunted. Anger marks appeared on the mantises and they swooped in for her, blades outstretched. Linda made sure that when she dodged, the mantis' blade would attack the wall. The sea king was going crazy now. The ground shook so hard it was like a bouncy house! Luffy laughed seeming to enjoy himself. Linda was enjoying herself too… sort of, she was still pissed that Mavis had disappeared to God only knows where.

She suddenly felt a cool breeze of air. A bright light filled the place and Linda didn't realize that she was falling forward until something had pushed her from behind. Linda let out a scream as she, Luffy and the mantises tumbled out of the sea king's stomach.

* * *

**Chapter Six is finis. How was it? Plz leave a review and let me know what you thought about it. Oh and before I forget. Nothing romantic is going to happen between Linda and Luffy, at all. No romance at all in this story I'm afraid. But if you think there should be then just say so, though I'll still have to think about it because I was definitely not planning on having any romance whatsoever. Again, thank Miyu Hinamori for the Jaya Forest idea, that would have never crossed my mind.**


End file.
